


Montana

by AskaitAmara



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 06:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12525036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AskaitAmara/pseuds/AskaitAmara
Summary: This is an explicit piece, no doubt, but part of the story that I'd love to see be next for them.  I mean I realize the show can't offer this kind of sex scene, but the idea of them having another storyline, that I like.





	Montana

Montana

Ten months after Eva went into witness protection.

With blood racing, heart pounding, and fingers shaking, Tammy entered her password. It wasn't as if she'd never done this before, she had many times in the past ten month - more time than she could count, actually.

This time was different tho. This time she had an official reason to look at Eva's file. This time she didn't even have to hide the fact that she was doing it. This time lives were in danger.

Tammy's reason for logging on before was personal, she did it to feel closer to Eva. Looking at the Russian sleeper agent's pictures, especially those taken when she was posing as Adeline, helped ease the pain of missing her. Of course it hurt as well. It literally pained her, at times, to open Eva's file and remember the brief moments of intimacy they shared and read all about Eva's murder and espionage charges.

Still, it made sense to her, that her reaction to Eva was as strong as it was. She quite literally had never met anyone like her before, and even though it would probably be considered an unwise thing to do, she trusted the tall redheaded woman without a country. And, she knew she could. Eva had won her trust that day above the bar. With all the distraction going on, she could have simply fled the scene thru the window, with her brother, yet she didn't. Instead she stayed behind and got Tammy's back, doing so at her own expense.

Though Tammy didn't like to admit it, those two attackers above the bar that day could have killed her. They didn't, because of Eva, and that mattered. The significance was known. It was in that moment that Tammy let go and surrendered to whatever energy was brewing between them.

Plus, there was the absolute strength of it. The second their hands touched, when Eva helped her from the floor, it was as if an agreement was made, a bond formed, and ring placed.

The nod and acknowledgement they shared, that too held merit, as did Tammy's way of thanking Eva for not abandoning her - nodding words that simply couldn’t be said.

The fact of the matter was this - Eva could have risked being free, but she chose differently. At the end of the day, for some unknown reason, she did what seemed right in the moment for another human being, not herself. This is not an indicator of a sociopath, it’s something a survivor would do.

And now, in this moment, with energy coursing through her veins, Tammy reread every line of Eva's file and made a timeline of dates, confirming what she suspected. Victor, had ties to a Russian sex trafficker suspected of criminal activity now happening in New Orleans. This trafficker was a wanted man and an International Task Force was dedicating resources to capturing him and approached Tammy for help. This was a chance for her to expand her chops and perhaps make a new life, should she so choose. The question was whether or not to involve Eva.

Staring at the timeline, Tammy weighed options. This could be a reason to restore contact, something she wanted to do. 

Truth be known, Tammy thought about the tall curvaceous redhead often, which meant any excuse to see her was a good one in her book. But, was it right to include Eva at all? Wasn't it better to let her live her new life? Let her go?

Tammy did what she often did in situations like this. She perseverated. Which choice weighed more, her desire to get put a terrible sociopathic criminal behind bars or her desire to see a beautiful, potentially reformed criminal, who took extreme measures to right wrongs with the US government? 

The tally was far from even, but in the end Eva won out, even if the scale said differently. There was just something to their connection - a power, a balance, and primal desire to be consumed, all of it. And, Tammy wanted every bit, not just memories, all of it.

Page Break

The instant her opponent’s wrapped knuckles made contact with flesh, pain surged thru Eva's jaw. It was a perfect right hook and it took her all the way back to that evening in her hotel room with Monica Granges's imposter. Of course, she knew her opponent wasn't really Agent Gregorio, but her mind traveled back to that night anyway. The woman's thick accent wasn't what pulled her back, though she found it hot as hell. The glock in the garter, well that was a whole other story, one almost too good to be true, but it still wasn't what brought her back to the memory—even if it was the stuff fanfic and lady loving literotica was made of. Not even the restrained wink and reference to a pants suit, words that made it impossible for her not to invite the questionable stranger up to her room and see the playbook were the draw. What worked its magic, every single time, was the memory of the slight vulnerability that cracked the facade with three simple words, "Do I disappoint?”

That was it. That’s what sealed the deal. One tiny hint of vulnerability.

Eva got it, understood it, even knew it intimately. When she replied, "Not in the least," she meant it.

Smack, Eva was hit again. This time her opponent went straight for the gut. Got her good too. She folded over and had trouble catching her breath. It was a blow that pissed her off something awful. She didn't think, she simply reacted, as she was trained to do.

"Fuuuuuuuuuck," she screamed and went on full attack. The match ended with Eva the victor. Always the victor. Her trainer pleased, both women breathless.

They'd spent the last four months kickboxing two nights a week. Eva picked the woman not only for her high skill level, but her size and shape as well. In dim light she could have been mistaken for Tammy and something about that brought Eva comfort. Plus, it kept her busy. When she wasn't busy, she thought too much, and when she thought too much, she spent way too much times internet stalking NOLA news and activities.

To protect her new identity, Eva drove miles and miles to frequented internet cafe's and used proxies. This led her to Dark Net activity and a hacker that mainlined her into a streetlight camera outside the precinct where Tammy worked. Over the past few days, she had seen Tammy in real time, leaving the office late at night. She assumed the gorgeous brunette was still single, but she couldn't be sure. Anytime the thought of Tammy having a relationship with someone entered her mind, she became agitated and wanted to break the rules and make contact. This is why fighting helped. It kept her in line, kept her mind strong, exhausted her body, helped her to stay in her lane.

Still, there was the whole new normal piece. She struggled with this the most. It was the boredom, really. Yes, she was she was safe—which was a beautiful thing. And, her brother was safe, and this was just as beautiful. There was even an arrangement made that their paths would cross, on occasion, through their employment, so they were able to continue to see each other, but she missed her old life and she missed Tammy. She missed the action and despised the 9-5.

Prison life for Eva was different from Montana. Montana was a whole other mental challenge. In prison, she didn’t have the same temptations she had now. There she had convinced herself she was truly out the game, no more cloak and dagger, but Montana gave her far more freedom than she expected. Moving on and leaving the past in the past was proving extremely difficult. Every day of freedom brought a new challenge.

Freedom comes with a price. This was something Eva had told herself all the while she plotted to kill Victor. It was still something she told herself, yet now it meant something completely different.

No doubt Tammy and her people had done right by Eva, which meant breaking the rule and reaching out, no matter how inconspicuously done, wasn't an option. But, at the end of every day, Eva still lusted after what she couldn't have. And as she had for the majority of time she knew Tammy, she did it quietly and painfully, from afar.

One of the kindest things Eva could have done for herself was let go of the idea of a relationship with Agent Gregorio, but this was an impossible task. She just could not conjure the will power it took to accept defeat. And rightfully so. There were those three words after all.

"Never say never.”

And then there was the kiss - the kiss sealed the deal, really. Tight as a lid submerged for hours under a boiling bath. Sealed.

So yeah, surrendering to reality and letting go was impossible for a woman who could do just about anything she set her mind to.

In the meantime, she took punches, hacked cameras, and stalked pages — all in the hope of staying connected.

Page Break

Four days later.

Tammy slid the paper across the desk and waited. She felt at peace with her decision. She had convinced herself that consulting with Eva was the right thing to do. If Eva didn't want to talk about Mikhail Yarislov, that would be her decision - a choice would be given.

No matter what Eva decided, at least Tammy would be able to see her once more. This is what she told herself, once more.

Given her position of power, Tammy knew she'd be able to be alone with Eva. There would be no cameras, no audio, no handler. So, if this were the last time, she promised herself she'd make it meaningful.

Some kind of closure seemed to be needed at this point. When she said, "Never say never," she meant it, but she hadn't any clue the toll it might take. Lingering emotions were exhausting for her, as was the longing. Yearning for the next encounter was proving more difficult than she was comfortable with.

Page Break

Eva could barely tolerate the drive to the safe-house. The officer kept trying to make small talk, but she simply couldn't focus on him or his words. She was so excited about what was to come. She knew, deep in her bones, that her handler's impromptu call for a meeting had something to do with Tammy. She just knew.

And it wasn't like her to feel anxious, yet this was exactly how she felt. Had her youth been normal, had she'd already experienced a first real crush, or a first love, things might be different - she might be different. But, her childhood had been far from normal and this particular feeling was throwing her off.

(Every intimate relationship Eva had ever had was borne of motivation. Every lover a mark, a lead, a way to hide in plain site, a beard, or a combination of said things.)

The irony that Agent Gregorio could be a mark, but wasn't, held Eva up and made her feel proud of their connection. It was the first time she didn't want anything from someone, other than to fuck them. Maybe love them too, should the opportunity ever present. The latter seemed less likely than the former, which meant the former was the easiest to imagine. Plus, imagining fucking Tammy was an easy thing to do.

Minutes passed like hours before the door opened. Her handler was the first to walk in, then Agent Gregorio, looking better than ever.

The instant their eyes met, both women reacted. Eva's breath hinged and she threw her head back slightly, as if blown back by Tammy's beauty. 

Tammy inhaled deeply and steadied herself on her feet, taking on her usual tough girl persona - acting like a cop.

And, just like that, Eva's nervousness disappeared and she was her usual self again, flirty, witty, eager to engage, hungry to find a way into the inner workings of the amazingly gorgeous federal agent standing before her.

"Is this business or pleasure,” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Tammy, all too aware of the handler’s presence responded quickly, "Formality. This is about formality, nothing more.”

The words sounded harsh, as did her tone. Instantly she wished they hadn't. She spoke flatly for the handler, no one else. 

Eva furrowed her brow and threw a look. She wondered if something had changed.

Tammy spoke hastily, "I have a few additional questions for you from before, that's all, questions that link directly to your past, but given your new life here and your status as an American citizen, you have the right to decline this interview.”

Eva could tell from the way Tammy's voice changed that there was more to the story. But, even if there wasn't, it didn't matter, she was going to agree to anything Tammy asked, she always would, for some reason she just would.

"Well, are you going to buy me dinner first, or do I just give it all up, right here, right now?”

Eva's handler, who found her charming, snorted. 

Tammy turned to him, mid snort, and dismissed him with a glance.

He turned his attention to Eva then, using his eyes to ask the question, making sure she was okay with is departure.

She nodded an appreciated his concern.

Page Break

The second the door closed, the two women listened to his footsteps fade, never once averting their gaze.

Once he was gone, they were themselves again and just like that day in the morgue, Eva smiled widely and freely. Tammy smiled too - in the same reserved way, thoughtful and contemplative.

“We'd have been a lot more comfortable at my place. You could have just stopped by," Eva said suggestively, being the first to speak and taking a seat. Always the fist to speak. Always the first to get comfortable.

"Well, I thought about that," Tammy responded then quickly stopped.

“Yet, here we are,” Eva replied her tone hard to read. It was somewhere in-between playful and hurt. She heard both and continued, “Not that I’m not happy to see you. I am. I just wish we could pick up where we left off last time, that’s all.”

Tammy, feeling off center, needed something to counter with. She wasn’t ready to go there yet. Words flew out of her mouth. “I could have, I guess, shown up at your door, unannounced, but if you were entertaining someone, it might not have been easy for us to speak. Besides, it's against the rules.”

Eva nodded slowly taking in what Tammy just said. It was an interesting comment and one she had to consider from Tammy's position. It gave her a lot of insight, tho. And it caught her off guard. The brown eyed beauty before her had just revealed something that read like an inner fear whilst coming off as protective and rule abiding.

"Local company is not something I’ve had an interest in. NOLA company, now that's a whole other story. In fact, in an odd way, these past ten months have reminded me a little bit of prison, actually.” 

Eva knew she’d just offered up a piece of herself with this last statement. She felt safe to, and it was true. Montana was like prison, in a way. Here she ached for the one thing that never came - a visit from Tammy, just like she did behind bars - ached for something, someone, that never came.

Tammy felt something in Eva’s statement. A shift. She felt surprised at the way their conversation had gotten so intimate, this quickly. Plus, her stuff was coming up, and she knew it. She had a slightly jealous streak in her, and it was showing. It reared its head with both of her exes, but usually appeared in an unhealthful accusatory way. It occurred to her that this might be an improvement, that it was something she was bringing up in the moment, verses something she had stewed on for months. But, the tricky part was it felt violating. She had no right to Eva. None. In all realities, Eva was a free woman to date whomever she pleased, so throwing her own fear out there, unrealistically, felt reckless and impulsive. 

For a second, Tammy didn’t know who she was with Eva. Where she stood. What her role was. She made a mental note of how easily she lost footing in this new dynamic of theirs - a dynamic chalk full of connection and meaning, but literally bound by no rules or agreements. 

At the same time, Tammy felt grateful. Eva had given her an out of the conversation and changed it by bringing up prison. She seized the opportunity, raised and eyebrow intimating genuine interest and waited for Eva to continue. 

"In prison, whenever I found myself craving a visit from my favorite Federal Agent, the one who never came, I soothed my hungry ghost by finding healthful ways to fill the void.”

Tammy, whose mind had circled back to her statement about Eva having company, who still didn't know why she said what she said, felt a sudden rush of relief. Eva wasn't pushing for clarification, she was relating. "And what did you do to fill the void?" she asked, making sure her tone was suggestive and light.

Eva heard the sass and bit her bottom lip hard. She held it there then inhaled deeply, filling her lungs with air, letting her chest expand and her perfectly shaped breasts rise above it all.

"In prison, I started every morning with an hour of chanting, which kept my mind clear until nightfall. Then, at sundown, alone in my bed, when my thoughts turned to you and the kiss we shared on the balcony, I let them, and I let my mind play out what might have happened had I not been in cuffs.”

Tammy, joined Eva at the table then, disappearing a bit of physical space between them. They were on the same level now, eye to eye, and it felt right.

Eva make note of the physical closeness gained. She felt Tammy starting to relax. She continued, "And here, in Montana, I kick box a few evenings a week and work out like a fiend. At night, when my thoughts return to you, like they often do, I still think of that kiss, and the other in the morgue, and I do the same thing, I simply let the thoughts come and take me wherever they may.”

`Tammy smiled at Eva’s admission. She imagine her lying in her bed. Pictured it.

Eva leaned in then and husked, “I can’t tell you the number of ways I’ve imagined making love to you, Tammy, and how many fantasies I’ve had involving you surprising me at my door.”

Tammy wanted to hear more, hear what happened next, but it was obvious that Eva was done talking. She was letting Tammy sit with the fact that they were in a safe house, not her home.

There was nothing Tammy could do now. She crossed her legs and shifted, hoping to soothe a growing ache, hoping that the burning sensation would stop quickly, knowing it wouldn’t, knowing wetness would seep from her body next.

Eva watched Tammy change positions with a Cheshire grin.

Tammy didn’t actually have to lose this spar, but she chose to. The officer in her refused to offer up the truthful tale about the time she dreamed of Eva, how the dream felt so real she woke up sweating, warm, sticky, wetness between her thighs, one hand on her breast, the other in her mouth, sucking two fingers, hard. 

It hit home for her fully then, that Eva was right, they’d have been more comfortable with a different kind of privacy. 

Maybe she should have procured her address and showed up there instead, she told herself. She was likely to go there anyway, she knew this now, and knew it fully. Eva had planted the seed and Tammy was sure to water it - right as rain. 

Tammy thought before speaking and chose her next words carefully. “Business first,” she said softly, hoping Eva would understand.

Eva, who had been watching Tammy’s facial expressions very closely, understood. While she herself didn’t find comfort in laws and principles, she knew Tammy did. She inhaled slowly and nodded before responding, the promise of pending pleasure making the butterflies that had now returned to her stomach do summersaults, 

“Okay, lay it on me. What do we need to discuss?”

Tammy presented her proposal and Eva agreed. 

Page Break

Over the next two hours, Tammy learned more about Eva then she ever would have from and NCIS file.

Eva had really been through it with Victor yet somehow she managed to hold onto a piece of herself that was kind and true. This was obvious to Tammy when she saw Eva with her brother, and it was even more obvious to her now. 

It turns out Eva only had a few interactions with Yarislov, the worst of which happened when she was fifteen, “The age he liked his girls,” she said gruffly, using air quotes for the word his. She then spoke of how she was able to keep him at bay by getting one of Victors guards to threaten him, a guard she had dirt on and a capital she was willing to spend protecting herself from a pedophile.

Young Eva’s story was one of survival. Hearing it made Tammy realize how much they were alike. They both fought to keep their spirits alive, both think fast of their feet, and both do what is needed to be done, no matter what. 

After all questions were asked and answered, a comfortable silence fell between them. It was one that lasted a long time - in part because neither wanted to leave the other, and in part because both needed the time to process what had been discussed. 

It was Eva who eventually broke the comfortable, contemplative quiet. 

“1127 Ellington Avenue south. Apt 2 E, she whispered.

Tammy closed her eyes slowly. 

Eva reached out and took Tammy’s hands in her own. 

Tammy knew she would do this and enjoyed the touch. She expected the physical contact right before it came. 

With closed lids, Tammy thought long and hard before opening her eyes. When she did, she looked deeply into the most beautiful green blue pools she’d ever seen. Looking at Eva this way literally made her ache with want. Speaking felt impossible. She didn’t even try. Instead she held her face steady, protecting her reserve. Sadly, the cop in her, the one that honored rules, dominated the woman inside.

Eva understood the silence and brushed her thumbs across the tops of Tammy’s hands, taking in the sensation and the warmth. The combination made her shudder. “Please, come,” she whispered before lifting herself from her chair and walking out. 

The Russian Agent in her recognized Tammy’s struggle.

Page Break

Tammy change into hiking clothes the minute she returned to her hotel. The thin Montana air and altitude was brutal on her lungs, it made them sting and burn like never before. This was nothing compared to the ache she felt in her core. What was it about unrequited lust, she thought. She couldn’t get herself to use the word love, tho she recognized the way she and Eva got each others back was above and beyond lustful. Still.

Back in her room, she paced wildly, forward and backward, backward and forward again. 

Going to Eva’s home would be against the rules and could compromise the Russian’s safety. It was an absurd idea, though she knew she could do it without being seen. And she knew, any minute now, she would make the decision to go. She simply had to make sure she thoroughly exhausted every ounce of reserve. She had to try with all her might to do the right thing, before she did the wrong.

It was the idea of breaking one particular rule that tore at her most. It tapped into something so much bigger. She knew Eva was someone for whom choice had never been an option. Victor had taken away all of her choices, early on. All. And, never before had she been free. Now she was and it was not okay for anyone with power or authority to simply come in and disrupt that for her, especially someone self-motivated.

Tammy truly wondered if having sex with Eva would be taking advantage. Admittedly, their attraction was mutual, but was it right for Tammy, no Agent Gregorio, to have sex with someone in Witness Protection?

The answer didn’t come easy, but after four whiskey shooters her reserve was finally spent and she caught a Lift. 

Page Break

Eva knew Tammy would come. She worked out while waiting, jumped rope an extra twenty minutes, showered, forced herself to drink a protein shake, and hit the meditation pillow. It was there that she found peace and there that she confirmed her willingness to take risks. She was aware of the fact that any interaction with Tammy put them both in danger, yet she trusted that Tammy would do everything in her power to protect their identities.

As Eva arose from her pillow, her mind returned once again to the night she and Tammy met - always to the night they met - and how taken aback she was with Monica Grange’s imposter. It was that feeling of awe, that unexpected moment, that instant attraction, that caught in a snare unexplainable, unstoppable force that did her in. 

Their connection was their chemistry and it was through the fucking roof. It penetrated ever square inch of Eva’s being and spun all her chakras. It was magnetic and compulsory and needed to be understood, fully. 

She literally ached with the desire to move inside of Tammy’s body, absorb the smaller woman’s heat, thrust with her time, answer he call, breath in her air, be pulled in hard by her magnetism and baptized in her essence. 

Page Break

It was 8:15pm by the time Tammy knocked on the door. She was positive she hadn’t been followed and no one had seen her approach.

Eva greeted Tammy in a tight see thru v-neck t-shirt (one that showed off her amazing cleavage) and yoga pants (the kind that accented each and every curve). 

Tammy’s tight fitting jeans did the same. Her lean, strong thighs pushed up against dark blue denim and her long sleeved cashmere (perfect for a NOLA girl in the mountains), fit exceptionally. Exceptionally. 

Eva could literally see the cut between Tammy’s front and side deltoids and her perfectly shaped biceps. Her breath hinged at the sight. She blushed at the naughty thoughts she was having. Actually blushed - something she rarely, if ever, did.

Tammy noticed Eva’s cheeks turn pink and felt flattered. Heat ran throughout her entire body and she thought about how, from day one, Eva had made her attraction clear. It calmed her and gave her confidence.

Eva smiled widely and welcomed Tammy inside.

Tammy slipped in and instinctively backed herself against the door.

Eva came in slowly, gently, but catlike. 

Tammy stopped her mid step by holding up her right hand, palm facing forward. The universal sign for stop. 

“One thing,” she husked.

Eva sucked in her bottom lip and listened closely.

“This can’t be about me taking advantage, using my position of power, this has to be mutual. I need to know you want this, truly want this, not as a Russian Agent, but as a woman.”

Eva recognized the position Tammy was in. She’d been in it herself, only in different ways, holding a different kind of power, not a title, but power-over, just-the-same. She could honestly say what Tammy needed to hear. She nodded slowly, held eye contact for a long time, then moved in again. She reached out and ran her thumbs over Tammy’s gorgeously enormous bottom lip, parting them, and whispered, “I want this and I want you, as a woman, not a Federal Agent, a woman.”

That was it. Tammy let go and the flood gates opened. 

She felt Eva’s power and desire pour into her. The door, still at her back, held her upright. Once again her lungs were effected. This time it was because of the way Eva kissed her just right. Yes, just right. She was being kissed exactly how she wanted to be kissed - not too slow, but not too fast. It was deep and powerful and the second their tongues touched, it was electric. 

Tammy loved the way Eva circled her tongue then lifted from underneath. It was purely erotic. 

Every time Eva licked upwards, Tammy felt it in her core. Her cunt throbbed and the heat between them grew.

Both women husked and moaned while eager hands explored curves and trigger points.

Eva knew they had to get away from the door, but it was Tammy who put the plan in action. 

Allowing herself to be walked backward, Eva, for the first time ever, appreciated that her already furnished condo came with a sofa and gigantic ottoman. Her couch was literally the size of a full-size. 

Tammy used her hips in an attempt to lower Eva to the edge of the ottoman. 

Eva complied but only after freeing Tammy of her sweater and bra, smiling hungrily at the beautiful exposed breasts and gorgeous dark brown areoles. 

Cupping both at the same time, Eva moved back in for another kiss and listened in satisfaction as the brunette moaned lengthily. She pulled her close and deepened their exchange, making it more meaningful, all over again, using her tongue, just like she liked, and got the response she desired. Warm fluids oozed from her core.

Next, Eva went to work on Tammy’s belt buckle, mindful of the firearm. 

Tammy stopped her there. She stepped back stealthily, removing it herself, unclipping it out of habit, like she would at home before putting it in the safe — only at home there was no spectacle. At home, nothing about her removing her firearm was sexy. 

Tammy knew Eva was loving the show. It made her feel beautiful and desirable, as well as powerful and confident. She knew the way she moved was heightening Eva’s arousal. She took a second to bask in the glory of it all. 

Something else Tammy did was stay out of reach. A bit of a tease, yes, but one of necessity. She wanted to catch her breath.

From a distance, she stepped out of her shoes, undid her own pants, button, and zipper. In one fell sweep, she ridded herself of socks and jeans, leaving her underwear in place. She wanted Eva to see her in them and she wanted her to have the honor of removing them later on. 

Eva could do nothing but stare at gorgeous woman before her. She admired her tone arms and stomach, perfect breasts, full mouth (now red from kissing), flushed cheeks, and surprisingly girly underwear. 

Truth be known, she’d appreciated Tammy’s panties, but had to admit, she had her pegged her for boy cuts briefs, not lace and curve. 

Like the night they met, Eva was happily surprised. Her mind was reminded of the garter Tammy used as a holster, the image of which flashed in her mind and made her exhale real slow. Her id awoke with a ferocity she’d known only in fantasy. 

Patience was not Tammy’s strongest suit, but she knew this night was different. She purposely slowed herself. She wanted to savor the sweetness and earn each bead of sweat.

Sexily, she placed a knee between Eva’s legs and hovered over the gorgeous redhead, putting her in a position of having to look up to hold eye contact for once, a powerful moment for each them. She then reached down, found for the hem of Eva’s shirt, and tugged. 

Eva immediately lifted her arms and gave Tammy the lead.

The gorgeous brunette took great pleasure in seeing Eva’s hair fall around her naked shoulders. It was messy like that night in the hotel room, right after their fight, when she demanded Eva drop her weapon. 

That was a moment of pure satisfaction for Tammy—when Eva obeyed. 

Tammy often thought of how easily Eva followed direction, when it suited her. And, she loved the way Eva’s mind worked. In that situation, in the hotel, if Eva had the gun and she the knife, she’d have done the same thing, dropped it immediately.

Satisfied that Eva was now half naked, Tammy knelt between her soon to be lovers legs, cupped her face and kissed her well. Extremely well. Moving into her confidently.

With depth and seduction, slow burning heat and intention, each movement filled with a promise, Eva hardly noticed her own bra coming off. It wasn’t until Tammy’s warm hot mouth was on her nipple that she registered lightheadedness. She moaned in pleasure. This was perfect. Absolutely perfect. The pressure, the moment, the grazing of teeth, the woman sucking her possessively, all of it, absolutely perfect.

Tammy looked up and into Eva’s eyes then and offered the same playful twinkle Eva noticed in the bar when when Tammy brought up an eye patch. It was magnificent and it told secrets. There was much more to the federal agent than anyone knew. A playfulness and charm that rarely made an appearance, yet when it did, made a HUGE impression. 

Tammy used her tongue more forcefully now, and it struck a nerve that ran from Eva’s nipple to her groin. She screamed out and her voice broke. She rasped the way Tammy’s did, heavily, indicating signs of her growing need; a need which Tammy understood and delightfully met by rising to her feet and kissing Eva flat onto her back. 

The second Tammy’s mouth left Eva’s nipple, Eva missed the warmth. Something inside her knew she always would, that the first time was over and she’d always want more. Her need was increasing, however, and Tammy’s hot mouth was now on the most sensitive part of her neck, her chin, her bottom lip. And those fingers, thin, strong and beautiful, were making their way to the waistline of Eva’s pants. They were demanding, but patient, and slowly slid the fabric over her womanly curves, thighs, knees, ankles and toes, taking underwear with them as they went.

Eva lie there, fully exposed, naked, and vulnerable. She took in the moment and cherished it, grateful for the opportunity and wisdom to know how incredibly important it was.

As Tammy kissed her way up Eva’s long inner thigh, Eva knew she had to act quick, before it was too late. There were certain things that needed to be said. It was her code. It had to be.

She moved quickly, like a trained assassin, and pulled Tammy’s upward, so they were face to face, wrapping her strong arm around Tammy’s waist, holding her there, their cores together. 

Tammy was clearly stunned by the movement, and even more aroused. Adrenaline shot thru her entire body. 

It had all happened so fast, hell her hair was still settling down around them. It came between them actually, so Eva fixed it by weaving her fingers through the long black tresses, exposing dilated pupils, allowing eye contact. 

“I need to check in,” Eva husked, swallowing hard. “I need to talk about touch.”

Tammy registered the words. She appreciated them and understood. She felt moved by Eva vulnerability. 

She pulled backward, just a bit, put her hands on each side of Eva, lifted herself slightly and made a gesture meant to communicate that she wanted to hear. She couldn’t stop herself from licking her lips, however, and tried hard to regulate her breathing, which sounded animalistic.

Seeing Tammy this way made Eva want to hurry. “I’ll start,” she offered. “I’m not comfortable with the feeling of hands around my throat, squeezing my neck, it’s a huge turn off, actually, but other than that, you can touch me anywhere, and any way you like.” 

She smiled after she spoke, and it was a smile that could break a woman’s heart. It was the same smile she offered Tammy that day in the interrogation room, the second time they met. 

It was the kind of smile that shattered the costume and facade that comprised her shell and hid all of Eva Azarova’s inner workings, the beauty and innocence, every bit.

Tammy noticed the way Eva’s voice changed by the last half of the sentence. It sounded so inviting as fuck. She replayed the words in her mind, “Other than that, you can touch me anywhere, and any way you like.” 

She sighed in utter relief. This was exactly what she needed to hear and now it was her turn to set boundaries. She thought quickly and rasped, “We’re a lot alike, you and I, you know that, Eva Azarova?”

Eva smiled at the way Tammy pronounced her name and waited for her thick accented Goddess to continue, knowing she would.

“I don’t like hands around my neck either, and I’m only occasionally okay with hair pulling. I mean I don’t mind it, if it’s done to communicate how powerful an orgasm or sensation is, but if it’s done to dominate and control, than that’s not my thing.”

Eva nodded, relieved she now knew what Tammy didn’t like. She waited for more.

“Other than all that, you can touch me anywhere, and any way you like,” Tammy husked, using the exact same language and cadence Eva offered moments earlier.

Confident, as always, Eva responded by lifting herself in such a way she was sitting straight across from Tammy. This left Tammy no other choice than to straddle her. 

They kissed then, powerfully, just like before, but with a heightened sense of closeness and deeper understanding of the others specific needs. 

It was then that Eva tried to flip Tammy onto her back and was met with the kind of power and strength she remembered from their physical fight. Tammy would not be moved and her resistance invoked an energetic sensation between Eva’s legs like no time before. It was painful and pleasurable, in the most amazing way possible. 

Tammy kissed Eva right back flat onto the couch and slowed everything down. She wanted this to matter. To count. 

After a few seconds, she sat back up, inched forward and rubbed her cunt agains Eva’s hard muscular stomach. It felt good and the heat it generated was felt by both.

When Tammy felt Eva’s hands move slowly up her thighs, she consented. She wanted to be fucked this way, with her on top, Eva underneath, the ability to hold eye contact, and control the pace. 

When Eva slid her hands inside the fabric and cupped Tammy’s sex, she was greeted by a wet, throbbing and swollen clit. 

She groaned heavily. Her groans were amplified and matched by her lovers. Together, simultaneously, each woman communicated a guttural pleasure. 

Eva worked her magic and used powerful ministrations to bring Tammy to the edge and back again. 

When Tammy, from the lightheadedness of passion, fell forward and put her weight on her palms, Eva used the opportunity and change of position to enter Tammy gently, but confidently, first with one finger, then with two, making sure her thumb was still available to continue to flick and press Tammy’s clit in all the right ways. 

Tammy groaned and reacted, thrusting down, flexing her arms, stretching her spine, reaching the depths she desired, then lifting again. 

Eva matched each thrust perfectly. 

Their dance began.

When Tammy started to come, she lifted and arched her spine, then reached behind her, using the length of her arm to find Eva’s wet, throbbing sex. She slid into Eva’s folds easily, instinctively, and when her lover bucked, she bore down and took Eva’s fingers in deeper, then rode her orgasm and every vibration forward.

Each woman maneuvered perfectly. Each slippery drag of an index finger or thumb, each thrust of satisfaction, each open wide and fully exposed sound of approval held meaning. It was pure heaven. Heaven. 

And this was all it took. Neither led, neither followed, and together they came hard and strong, noisily, breathlessly, passionately, and profoundly.

When Tammy fell forward for the final time, letting her weight bare down, Eva held her close, so close it felt like their pulses were compelled to unify, as if it were compulsory and their arrhythmia had to match, and so they did. For that one split second there was no Russia, no NOLA, no exes, no mentors, no pasts, no laws broken, no divisions - all there was was a closeness and that closeness was more than enough. They had finally consummated their need and desire to quite literally consume the other. Two hearts, one beat.

While the night was still young and the two would continue on to taste and drink from each others sex, mouths, and essences, that one singular moment in time, after their first orgasm, changed literally everything.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have a lot of time to edit, and I'm sorry if it still need some work. I just really needed to get this out there tho, and let others have it. Have it not be just in my head, but yours as well. If anyone ever wants to volunteer to be an editor, hit me up. Thanks.


End file.
